Anything for Money?
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Nami is willing to do anything for the right price...the crew goes along with it but Luffy doesn't quite understand the concept. OPFanforall entry. Nami sells herself but it feels like the story is nakamaship or light NaLu.


Navigating was actually bit easier then she led people to believe here on the Grand Line. She really just had to keep an eye out for storms or changes to barometric pressure and make sure the needle on the log pose pointed the way they were going. Baring any disaster that was pretty much it.

It left plenty of time to better herself. She'd read the paper, write in her log book, tend the milkan, craft her maps, and of course make a little money.

The crew had been shy at first to take advantage of the fact she'd gladly make a deal for anything as long as the price was right. It was thrilling to have so much control…especially after the years she lived feeling like she had none. Here she set the prices and those were ALWAYS in her favor.

Usopp wanted to draw her naked. Curious about female anatomy. She was happy to let him see it all for the right price.

Sanji still had had hope he could win her on his own merit…but he was willing to pay three times what Usopp paid all for the beautiful drawing the sniper had made in her naked likeness. (Usopp had perhaps not realized at the time he was being allowed to draw her but not keep the drawing was unless he paid an upgraded fee he later found he couldn't afford.)

Zoro fucked her. Okay it didn't sound pretty but that's what it was…he would get pissed at Sanji or frustrated at Luffy and after finding her for a few hours he could go back to the seemingly comatose nonsexual lump that inhabited the Merrys deck most of the day.  
The swordsman had resigned himself to his fate long ago that his money was going to go to Nami anyway…best to at least get a service out of it he enjoyed.

Nami kind of enjoyed it too. Especially when it was over and she would tally up the base cost of the sex and count off the extras Zoro had accidentally added on along the way in detail. Grabbing her breasts, twisting a nipple, leaving a hickey, finding her at an inconvenient time, entering too fast, grabbing her ass, and many other things.

If she described WHY he was being charged so much in great enough detail sometimes he would get hard and grumble a commitment to pay her 'encore' rate and have a repeat performance right then and there.

She loved Zoros money…it was like her money and he just doing her the favor of holding on to it for her.

Chopper wanted her to try his new sleepy powder and she was paid a moderate amount (based on her perceived risk factor and vulnerability ratio) to get a deep luxurious sleep.

Luffy…wasn't ever really looking to spend his money with her. She reassured him over and over again…she was willing to do anything for some more treasure but the captain would just shrug and do something else.

One day Luffy clutched his share of the money from their latest adventure with glee and then as if a thought struck him he turned to Nami.

"You'd do ANYTHING for money Nami?"

She smiled devilishly as she sensed money potentially about to change hands and nodded. Luffy had only really ever paid Nami a few times and they were typically for her silence when he knew she had seen him sneaking food and realized how much of enemy or ally she could be when it came to dealing with the ships cook.

It certainly would be interesting if Luffy followed Zoros example. She wouldn't be adverse to it at all really. He might even get a discount because, really he was the one who had taken down Arlong and was really sweet when he wasn't actively a nuisance.

"How much for you to not leave the crew?" He asked quietly. "Or turn us in?"

"Huh?" She hadn't been expecting that...and was actually a little hurt by it until she realized that this what he had been asking. Did money really trump everything? She had been steadfastly telling him it did...she realized. A mistake or rather a misunderstanding in the extreme.

"You're the best navigator so what if some other crew wants you?!"

"You idiot! Don't misunderstand something so important! How much not to leave the crew? How much not to betray my nakama? Nothing! It's something I'm already providing for free because we're nakama. If you or someone else tried to get me to leave…the price is too high I don't think there is enough wealth in the world to even cover a third of the cost."

"Oh good!" Luffy grinned widely and it tugged at her that he may have doubted her for an instant. "Nami…how much for a hug?"

Nami hugged her captain tight and without charge in a forlorn sigh.

Luffy was going to be bad for business.


End file.
